


First Christmas Kisses

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Harry Potter is spending Christmas at Hogwarts. Again. But this time, so is Draco Malfoy.Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling. I’m just borrowing them and promise to return them unscathed.





	First Christmas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge piece written for HiH Sugarquill. The inspiration was **”On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me...”**

Harry waved Ron and Hermione off with a smile. Yet again he was spending Christmas at Hogwarts while the two of them were off on holiday. Once he was sure they’d gone, he let the smile slide away and turned to head back into the castle. Before he’d taken a step, he was stopped in his tracks by the sight of Draco Malfoy sitting on the wall by the entrance. 

Steeling himself, Harry took a deep breath and moved forwards again. He couldn’t avoid Malfoy if he wanted to go back into the castle. 

“Potter.” 

Harry sighed as he stopped walking again. He turned to face Malfoy, who hadn’t moved from his position on the wall. “Malfoy.” 

“You do know we’re the only two sixth years staying?” 

Harry suppressed a groan. “Are we?” 

Malfoy nodded. “Yes we are.” 

“Why are you staying anyway?” Harry asked. 

“Funnily enough, Potter, my home life has been thrown into a bit of disarray recently,” Malfoy replied dryly. 

“Oh… yeah,” Harry said, scratching his head. “Sorry, I didn’t think.” 

“Nothing new there then,” Malfoy sighed. “Anyway. Get used to this, because there is no way I am making friends with any third year Hufflepuffs that are staying.” 

“Does that mean you’re trying to make friends with me?” Harry asked, puzzled. 

“There are no other Slytherins staying. Any Gryffindors?” Malfoy replied, raising an eyebrow. 

Harry shook his head hesitantly. “I don’t think so. Maybe a couple of first years.” 

“Looks like we’re stuck with each other then,” Malfoy smirked.

Over the next few days, for reasons he cannot fathom, Harry found himself enjoying Malfoy’s company. Without any other Slytherins around, Malfoy had no-one to impress and was therefore much more pleasant. He’s not that bad to look at either, Harry mused. 

When they parted company on Christmas Eve, Harry was almost sad to be heading to the Gryffindor dormitory alone. 

The next morning, he awoke to a small pile of presents on his bed from his friends which made him smile. Topping the pile was a small piece of folded parchment which he opened curiously. 

_Come to the entrance of your common room._

It wasn’t signed. Puzzled, he hopped out of bed and padded down the stairs and pushed open the portrait hole. On the other side was Draco, simply standing in the corridor, wearing his pyjamas. 

“Is this from you?” Harry asked, indicating the parchment. 

Draco nodded. “I sort of felt I owed you a present after we’ve spent so much time together these last few days.”

“You don’t owe me anything,” Harry said, feeling slightly ashamed that he hadn’t thought of giving Draco anything. 

“Maybe not, but I wanted to give you a present anyway,” Draco replied, shrugging. 

“Ok… well, where is it?” Harry asked, noting that Draco’s hands were empty. 

“Here,” Draco said softly, leaning in and kissing Harry firmly. 

Harry made a surprised noise but wasted no time returning the kiss, his hands laid gently on Draco’s waist.


End file.
